1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tracking apparatus which performs a tracking process to track a subject, a tracking method using the tracking apparatus, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a tracking program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an imaging device which uses some of pixels in an imaging element as focus detection elements for a phase difference AF to detect a focus state has been suggested in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5028154. According to Japanese Patent No. 5028154, some of the pixels in the imaging element are set as focus detection pixels, and a focus state is detected by detecting a phase difference (defocus amount) of light which has entered the focus detection pixels. Recently, there has been also known a technique for tracking a particular subject in an image using focus detection information such as a defocus amount obtained in focus detection pixels.